Power Strike 48
|Image = Powerstrike48.png‎ |Year = 2010 |Available = No |Capacity = 48 Air Zone Slugs |Price = $29.99 |Family = Air Zone, Powerstrike |Add = }}The is a 2010 Air Zone blaster that holds 48 Air Zone Slugs. It is a flywheel-powered blaster with a revolver chamber, with twelve barrels that hold four slugs each. It is a pump-action blaster with a false trigger that actually looks real, however, its smaller cousin, the Quickfire Powerstrike 24, has an actual functioning trigger. Unlike most other off-brand blasters usually having rather poor to average performance, the has great performance; it has a very good range of about 40 feet. Description The is a flywheel-powered blaster that holds 48 Air Zone slugs in a turret with 12 chambers holding 4 slugs each. It has a red body, with the number "48" branded on the side of the blaster. A black stock is also included, which can be attached to the rear of the blaster for added accuracy and comfort. A black switch is seen near the rear of the blaster, and when depressed, releases the catch and allows the stock to be removed. It has a red pistol grip, and a yellow false trigger. It has a semicircle-shaped lift hatch at the front of the blaster where the barrels are located, and is lifted up to allow for easy loading. However, it may also be reloaded from a port on the side of the lift hatch. There is a small window where the two flywheels may be seen, and is also quite easy to see the flywheels spinning up due to the red and orange colors used on the flywheel. Next to the flywheel, is an oddly-shaped red and orange barrel which the slugs are propelled out of. A black shotgun pump is seen at the bottom, and is pulled back and forth to fire the blaster. The turret of the blaster rotates on the pull, and the blaster fires on the push, and is able to fire as fast as one can push and pull the handle. Internals Unlike most other flywheel blasters, the has very few internals to speak of. It has a shotgun pump slide, dart pusher, turret, false trigger and turret rotator, as well as a bunch of electrical wires. These parts, apart from the trigger, work extremely well and very, very reliably. Position in theme The is the assault rifle of the line, due to its high rate of fire, which can be achieved by pumping the blaster as fast as one desires. It also has an extremely high capacity. Blaster co-relation The acts as the bigger brother to the Quickfire Powerstrike 24, a very similar blaster using the same type of cylinder, but of a smaller size and holds half the ammunition count of the . However, unlike the , it has a functioning trigger, but it is only meant to allow the shotgun pump on the front to move back and forth, and because of that, is somewhat of a false trigger. Faults Like all other blasters, the has faults. The main fault of this blaster is the fact that it is extremely loud. It is louder than most other flywheel blasters, such as the Stockade or Rayven CS-18. This is mainly due to the flywheels of the blaster spinning extremely rapidly when compared to others, and that they are extremely large. However, thanks to the rapid spinning, it launches darts at a very high velocity and at long ranges. Trivia * This could possibly be the best off-brand blaster so far, along with the Quickfire Auto Fed Belt Blaster, Quickfire 12, Quickfire Sniper and Range Master. * It is similar to the StA-52 assault rifle from the Killzone franchises. Category:Air Zone Category:Blasters introduced in 2010 Category:Flywheel Blasters Category:Blasters that fire up to 40-49 feet